With development of science and technology, an intelligent operating system is widely applied to home devices, so that the home devices are increasingly intelligent and support more service applications, such as a smart television, a smart set top box, and a network camera. In addition to providing original services, the intelligent home devices have a large quantity of intelligent services, such as a communication service, a remote download service, a real-time communication service, and a video call service.
When an intelligent home device is in a standby state, a main central processing unit (CPU) inside the intelligent home device is in an entirely sleep state, so as to reduce power consumption. In this case, the intelligent home device can respond only to infrared key information, and a large quantity of background applications of intelligent service applications provided by the intelligent home device cannot provide services, such as receiving of a push video and photo and an incoming call of a video call service, which results in poor user experience of an intelligent service application that runs on the intelligent home device.
To acquire better user experience of the intelligent service application, the intelligent home device needs to receive a background push and an incoming call in real time, and when being in the standby state, the intelligent home device still needs to ensure that the CPU is in a working mode. In this case, the intelligent home device works in a relatively high power consumption mode.
To resolve a contradiction between user experience of an intelligent service application of an intelligent home device and power consumption of the intelligent home device that is in a standby state, some intelligent home devices implement remote wake-up by supporting network standby. Network standby means: In a wired mode, an intelligent home device is connected to a home local area network by using a fast Ethernet (FE) interface or a Gigabit Ethernet (GE) interface; when the intelligent home device is in a standby state, and an intelligent service application has a background push and an incoming call, a special wake-up packet is sent by using a network interface to wake up the intelligent home device, so as to provide the intelligent service application. In this way, when the intelligent home device is not in use, the intelligent home device enters the standby state; when the intelligent service application has the background push and an incoming call, the intelligent home device can quickly return to a working state, thereby achieving an objective of obtaining good user experience of the intelligent service application provided by the intelligent home device and implementing power saving of the intelligent home device at the same time.
In the standby process of the foregoing intelligent home device, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages: Although network standby achieves the objective of obtaining good user experience of the intelligent service application provided by the intelligent home device and implementing power saving of the intelligent home device at the same time, implementation of a network standby process is complex. Not only port forwarding needs to be set at a home gateway, but also participation of a third-party server is required. For example, the special wake-up packet is sent by using the third-party server, the third-party server provides a specialized remote wake-up service, and the third-party server records or forwards a Media Access Control (MAC) address of the intelligent home device.